This invention generally relates to garments and more specifically to protective garments intended to provide protection for the head, neck, shoulders and back from sun, heat, dirt, and the like. The protective garment can be used during physical labor, exercising, such as swimming, sunning at a beach and during other outdoor recreational endeavors.
Protective garments known from the prior art generally consist of a unitary sheet of material having holes thereon for insertion of the wearer's arms and they are roughly shaped to conform to a human body. Some protective garments in a form of gowns are wrapped around the body, and slots are employed to permit insertion of straps therethrough. However, most such garments are worn so that sides thereof are attached together by straps or the like.
Known types of protective garments are designed to protect either head and neck or shoulders, and/or back as well as other parts of a human body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,157 provides a garment which protects only the head and neck of a wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,434 discloses a gown which could be used for protective purposes. However, this garment does not extend above the shoulders of the user. Such gowns are uncomfortable in use and expensive to manufacture.
The main object of the invention is to provide a protective garment which is light in weight, open to air flow, convenient to use, and inexpensive to manufacture.